Final Farewell:: Love me when I'm gone
by Tater-Salad
Summary: Depressed after Spike's death, Faye blacks out and finds her self in a dream world. Who is there waiting for her? Can she say good bye?


Disclaimer:: Ok, Ok! I'm here! I know I need to be working on my other fic and I promise another chapter out in like a week or two. Please have mercy!!! Ok this is just a real short story, which came to me the other night when I was doing nothing. Yes, it's another song fic. I know I'm sorry I'm trying to get off theses stupid things, but I just love them! Ok anywho here it is, I hope you like it.  
  
Final Farewell (Love me when I'm gone)  
  
  
  
  
  
******^^#^^*******  
  
  
  
'Where are you going? Why do you have to go?'  
  
Faye Valentine rolled over on her tiny bed, in her equally sized room as her mind replayed the last time she saw Spike Spiegel.  
  
'I'm not going there to die; I'm going to find out if I'm really alive." Just like that the images faded. Her misty jade eyes shot open as she jolted out of her sleep. Her vision already blurry from more tears unshed. She arose from her bed, turning to her mirror she sighed.  
  
"Not again", she thought out loud noticing that she had been crying in her sleep. Faye went into deep concentration for a split second, and then she turned to the clock. Its green bold numbers read: 2:00 A.M. sighing one last time she tuned to her open door and headed towards the bathroom, since Jet was still asleep. Ed was off somewhere on Earth with her father. Faye just figured that she could have the bathroom all to her self for once.  
  
*There's another world inside of me that you may never see  
  
There are secrets in this life that I can't hide  
  
Somewhere in this darkness there a light that I can't find  
  
Maybe it's to far away or maybe I'm just blind  
  
Maybe I'm just blind*  
  
******^^#^^******  
  
In the shower the warm water cascaded smoothly down Faye's back and legs. During the time she only stood with her eyes closed, but all she could see was Spike. Suddenly Faye went pale, collapsing into the porcelain tub, striking her head on the side and falling into unconsciousness.  
  
When her eyes opened, they opened to a new world. Not her room, not the lounge, not even the Bebop period. She stood in a rundown warehouse outside of some un-known city. Being upstairs a shattered floor length window caught her attention, as she walked to the window she was taken aback by what she saw below. Nothing, but absolute emptiness all for the exception of jet black rain clouds.  
  
"After a while you get used to being stuck here." A shadowed voice said quietly. Faye gasped, for she knew that voice. It had haunted her for months, turning towards it she felt her eyes fill with tears. A trench coat clad Spike sat resting on a barrel drum, cigarette in hand and his usual lopsided grin across his tanned face.  
  
"Spike." Faye blurted out the only word that could come out. So many emotions ran through her at that moment. She wanted to run to him, hug him, and never leave his arms. However, Faye kept up her casual "Screw You" persona.  
  
"Is this heaven or hell?" She questioned the lanky cowboy, Spike's smile quickly faded. "I don't know where I am all I know is I'm all alone here." Spike stated smoothly. Faye nodded in silent agreement, but became angered as thoughts of the day he left filled her mind over and over again driving her mad.  
  
"Did you find out if you were alive or not, Spike?" Faye spat angrily, he stared at her intently as he searched for an excuse to give her. Taking a puff of his cancer-stick Spike sighed. "I'm not sure." Before getting the chance to say more he was interrupted by more of the violet haired woman's questions.  
  
"Julia isn't here is she?" Faye spoke quietly her voice barely above a whisper. Spike quickly shot his head up in stern response. "No she isn't I don't know where she is either." He said his toned seeming irritated by the question.  
  
*So hold when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone*  
  
It was then that Faye turned back to the window, looking down at the abyss below. Spike quickly joined her, matching her gaze of what was outside that very building. "You know you could always jump." She implied not taking her eyes off of the clouds watching the lighting that would strike up from time to time.  
  
"What??" Spike said looking at her like she was crazy. She finally turned to him with fresh tears now falling from her eyes like a water fall  
  
"Spike, why did you leave us? Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you just let it all go?" Faye sobbed, Spike stood speechless taken aback by her actions. Before he knew what he was doing his arms were wrapped around her in a warm embrace. He sighed while taking in the scent of her violet hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Faye, there was no other way." He tried to reason with her, but nothing worked. She looked up at him, "You didn't even say goodbye." She replied her voice smooth, barely above a whisper.  
  
"But this is a dream so what does it matter?" Faye asked Spike, herself as well. She sighed, looking up at him while taking in the full depths of his mismatched garnet eyes. Placing a comforting hand on his cheek, Faye slowly pulled him into a deep loving kiss. Spike's eyes shot open, but closed again quickly as his calloused hands traced their way up and down her back. Just as it happened it ended as Faye broke it off. Looking into his eyes one last time she smiled.  
  
"I love you Spike." Faye pulled herself away from his embrace, walking backwards stopping when she reached the window sill. "Good bye Spike." She whispered. The realization that Faye was going to jump hit Spike like a kick in the stomach. "Faye wait!" Spike shouted extending his hand to grab hers, but it was too late. She was gone too, just like Julia. Spike sighed as he watched her fall. "Good bye Faye."  
  
*Everything I am and everything in me  
  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
  
I'd never let you down  
  
Even if I could I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good*  
  
********^^@^^*******  
  
As Faye fell faster into oblivion she could hear her name being called. Suddenly the dark sky faded into black as she awoke. "Faye, Faye wake up now." Jet said quietly, her jade eyes fluttered open as he called her name again. A smile came across his face as she sat up.  
  
"Welcome back princess." He said sarcastically. "You took a nasty fall, what happened Faye?" He questioned. Faye simply rubbed her head and shrugged, not knowing exactly. "I'm not sure." She replied. Jet smirked "Hmm figures, so did you dream?" She nodded remembering the last moments before she jumped.  
  
'I love you Spike.'  
  
'Faye wait!'......'Good bye'..  
  
"What did you do?" Jet asked pulling Faye out of her flash back. She smiled at the feeling of closure she now held. Jet noticed the brightness in her once dull eyes returning as he looked at her.  
  
"I said goodbye."  
  
*So hold me when I here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Love me when I'm gone.*  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
******^^@^^******  
  
Ok I know it sucked, but I was thinking up ideas for my other story and this came in. I couldn't put it in my other one, cause Spike's dead in this story..oh well. Anywho yeah I don't own any thing, I am very broke. I hoped you liked it. Well must go, before I am captured and beaten to death by mallet wielding dwarves bye bye! ^_~ 


End file.
